


22

by ttakeitsloww



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Heartbreak, I Tried, Making Up, Partying, Rilaya, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, cause im a basic bitch, if i ever update again that is, it was the first thing that came in mind so, it'll get beter i think, no not really, oh well enjoy the angst anyways, the beginning is my attempt at being angsty???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttakeitsloww/pseuds/ttakeitsloww
Summary: Maya knows partying and hooking up with girls almost every night isn't the best way to deal with her unrequited love for a certain brunette who she had cut off from her life six years ago but it's her 22nd birthday so who gives a shit? Maybe Zay but not Maya, that's for sure.AKAMaya is helplessly in love with Riley but Riley is with Lucas so Maya cut them all off from her life (except Zay). Six years later, it's Maya's 22nd birthday and as usual, her and Zay went to a party. Only this time, Maya meets her world there. She meets Riley.AKAI just read a really angsty fic and now, all of my Rilaya angst is seeping out.





	22

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who I'll probably never meet irl, this is the second Rilaya and GMW fic that I will post and the fourth one I've written (the other two aren't finished yet n probs never will who knows). This fic has swearing and shit.
> 
> This first chapter is basically just to set the mood, I haven't actually written a REAL chapter just yet. Haven't proofread it so prepare for mistakes. Posting this to motivate (guilt trip) myself to write more. K bye.

I never knew real anger until that monent. The moment when she walked through the door holding hands with _him_ , Lucas motherfucking Friar.

  
He's a good guy, just not a very good friend. He knew I loved -love- her, he was the first fucking person I told for god's sake. But I guess, all's fair in love and war.

  
I never stood a chance anyway. It baffles me that I actually thought I had a chance with Riley Matthews. I was so ignorant, so damn naive. But now, I'm not. I brushed off my mantra, _hope is for suckers_ , look where it got me.

  
Angry, sad, heartbroken, disappointed, and so damn _lonely_. Love feels like loneliness, as a song I once listened to said. It really does, especially when the person doesn't love you back.

  
Ever since I cut myself off from her, I lost nearly all of them. Zay managed to worm his way through my life and stay, I tried to cut him loose too since his presence only brought back unwanted memories but the boy was impossible to get rid of.

  
I guess in a way that's why I kept him around, I still needed some sort of memento of them, of her.

  
Yes, I admit keeping Zay around to drown myself in past memories isn't particularly good for my already deteriorating mental health. But I'm known for making bad desicions anyway, plus the guy is an extremely good wingman so I wasn't complaining.

  
He always manages to hook me up with runway model-looking girls in every party we go to, though all of them in some way or form reminded me of her. Again, partying and hooking up with people at said parties almost every night probably wasn't doing good to my overall health but meh.

  
As long as it temporarily blocks memories and thoughts of her, I'm down. Zay cares but he keeps his worries to himself as he knows I only hang out with him if alcohol and girls are involved.

  
In a way, we're both pathetic. Me for trying to escape the reality that I'll never be with her and him for trying so hard to fix his friend but, in the end, can only fuel her self-damaging antics.

  
Funny how the world works, one day you're sixteen and having the time of your life with your best friend slash love of your life. Then the next, you're turning twenty-two and wallowing in self-pity.

  
It's funny, how we care so much for this world yet it doesn't even give the slightest bit of fuck about us.

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for attempting to write angst. Pretty cringey I know. But eh. 
> 
> I was reading "27 Minutes" on Wattpad and yeah...
> 
> I genuinely don't know if I'll ever update again but till then... may you forever drown in angst.


End file.
